The liquid crystal display has developed rapidly, and has occupied the mainstream of the display field at present, which is widely applied in products such as mobile phones, tablet computers, televisions, displays, lap tops, digital photo frames and navigators.
The advanced-super dimensional switching (ADS) technology is an emerging technology in the field of liquid crystal display, which forms a multi-dimensional electric field through a parallel electric field generated at edge of a pixel electrode or a common electrode within the same plane and a longitudinal electric field generated between the pixel electrode and the common electrode, such that all oriented liquid crystal molecules between the pixel electrode and the common electrode within a liquid crystal cell, and directly above the pixel electrode or the common electrode can generate rotation conversion, thereby improving working efficiency of the plane oriented liquid crystals and increasing light transmission efficiency. The ADS technology has advantages of wide view angle, high aperture ratio, low color difference, low response time, no push Mura, however, the current ADS product also has disadvantages such as low transmissivity, crosstalk, and flicker generally, which influences display quality of the product.